


Latin Translations

by ino



Category: Metamorphoses - Ovid
Genre: Death, Latin, Translation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ino/pseuds/ino
Summary: I've translated some of my favourite Latin extracts for future reference. Maybe you'd like to quote these in your own fanworks? They're here for me to get a feel for the HTML of AO3 as well.Disclaimer:These won't be 100% accurate, but they will be fairly accurate. Any poetry is a direct translation from the Latin.





	Latin Translations

**Author's Note:**

> Only **bolded** parts were translated, I've otherwise kept the entire line.  
>  Anything that needs clarification will look like this. Hover on a computer for extra information.  
> Original Latin taken from [Perseus](http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/).

_esse putat nusquam atque **animo peiora veretur**_  [1]

> “he fears worse with his heart”

Ovid, Metamophorses, Book 1, line 587

  


* * *

  


_**verba animo desunt; resonat latratibus aether**_  [2]

> “His words are failing his soul; the air rings again to the shouting”

Ovid, Metamophorses, Book 3, line 231

  


* * *

  


_**Liber adest, festisque fremunt ululatibus agri**_  [3]

> “Liber arrives, and the festive fields roar with shrieking”

Ovid, Metamophorses, Book 3, line 528

  


* * *

  


_pars animam laqueo claudunt **mortis que timorem**_ / _**morte fugant** ultroque vocant venientia fata_ [4]

> “and they fled from their fear of death by dying”

Ovid, Metamophorses, Book 7, lines 604-605

  


* * *

  


_crudelesque manus et **inanem luminis orbem**_  [5]

> “the empty circle of an eye”

Ovid, Metamophorses, Book 14, line 200

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Ov. Met. 1.587: [Latin](http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/hopper/text?doc=Perseus%3Atext%3A1999.02.0029%3Abook%3D1%3Acard%3D567) | [Context](http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/hopper/text?doc=Perseus%3Atext%3A1999.02.0028%3Abook%3D1%3Acard%3D567)
> 
> [2] Ov. Met. 3.231: [Latin](http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/hopper/text?doc=Perseus%3Atext%3A1999.02.0029%3Abook%3D3%3Acard%3D509) | [Context](http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/hopper/text?doc=Perseus%3Atext%3A1999.02.0028%3Abook%3D3%3Acard%3D509)
> 
> [3] Ov. Met. 3.528: [Latin](http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/hopper/text?doc=Perseus%3Atext%3A1999.02.0029%3Abook%3D3%3Acard%3D509) | [Context](http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/hopper/text?doc=Perseus%3Atext%3A1999.02.0028%3Abook%3D3%3Acard%3D509)
> 
> [4] Ov. Met. 7.604-605: [Latin](http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/hopper/text?doc=Perseus%3Atext%3A1999.02.0029%3Abook%3D7%3Acard%3D552) | [Context](http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/hopper/text?doc=Perseus%3Atext%3A1999.02.0028%3Abook%3D7%3Acard%3D552)
> 
> [5] Ov. Met. 14.200: [Latin](http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/hopper/text?doc=Perseus%3Atext%3A1999.02.0029%3Abook%3D14%3Acard%3D154) | [Context](http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/hopper/text?doc=Perseus%3Atext%3A1999.02.0028%3Abook%3D14%3Acard%3D154)


End file.
